yokaiwatchfandomcom-20200223-history
Unkaind
is a Rank S, Water-attribute Rare Yo-kai and one of the Wicked Executives. Biology Unkaind resembles a slender shaped lady with dark gray skin like the other Wicked Executives, silver gray hair parted to the right side of her face, covering it, leaving only her yellow-irised red-sclera left eye visible. She is the third tallest wicked yokai due to having a long horn and she is the most slender. She also has a single black horn pointing upwards on the top of her head. Unkaind shares the clothing color scheme of there colleagues, hers being a dark purple kimono with milky pink snake patterns on her wide sleeves, and a similar pattern on her lower body, along with an inner layer of clothing of the same color, a dark purple ribbon circling her upper body and a fuscia choker. She sports the trademark Wicked flame in form of a hairpin on the right side of her head. Relationships Dame Dedtime Unkaind, along with the other Wicked Executives, serves Dedtime as one of her most powerful Wicked minions. She was born from Dedtime's frustration. Profile Yo-kai Watch: Wibble Wobble Unkaind appears in Secret Stage 18-19 in the Divine Paradise Yo-kai Watch 2 Unkaind appears in the main story as one of Dame Dedtime's Wicked Executives. In Chapter 10, she is fought along with the others in boss battles across Old Springdale. In Psychic Specters she can be found and befriended through the quest Unkaind: Origins, started in the elementary school (1F North) which becomes available after clearing Directator's quest Tamer of Time, which can be started in the stage of Gera Gera Land. Yo-kai Watch Blasters Unkaind and the other executives can rarely be befriended as a reward for beating a story mission in Chapter 11. Yo-kai Sangokushi Unkaind can rarely be befriended as a reward for defeating the Great Demon King. Yo-kai Watch 3 Unkaind can be befriended in the sidequest Babaa's Sukiyaki Prosperous Note. Alternatively she can also be fought and befriended through a Gate of Whimsy. She can also be freed from the Crank-a-kai with Black Coins and Super Black Coins, She also can be obtained through a Busters T Dungeon in the 2.0 update Game data Stats Yo-kai Watch: Wibble Wobble Movelist Quotes *'Befriended:' "''Losing is so unpleasant. We can be friends, though, right?'"'' *'''Loafing: ''"How terrible...'"'' *'''Being traded: ''"'Finally! They took no joy from the pain of others. You show promise...'"'' *'Receiving food (favourite): '"My fave!"'' *'Receiving food (normal): ''"Pretty average.'"'' *'Receiving food (disliked): '"How...interesting?"'' *'Freed from the Crank-a-kai: ''"'Now, this is an unpleasant encounter, but I do like you!'"'' Trivia Name Origin Her Japanese name, '''"Fukai" is a pun on , with the latter kanji being replaced by , which is a part of all Wicked Executives and Wicked Servants' names in Japanese. Her English name, "Unkaind" is taken from the English word "unkind" with "kai" added, presumably as a nod to her Japanese name, or in reference to the word "Yo-kai". Notably, it starts with "Un-", like all Wicked Executives' names in English. Her Spanish name, "Malicia" is the spanish word for "Malice". Her German name, "Miserika" combines "Misere" ("misery") and the name "Erika". In other languages * Korean: 불쾌하괴 Bulkwaehagoe * Italian: Scortella * Spanish: Malicia * German: Miserika * French: Fiellipine * Portuguese (Brazil): Maligna * Japanese: 不怪 Fukai Category:Female Characters Category:Present Yo-kai Category:Yo-kai That Love Seafood Category:Water-attribute Yo-kai Category:Humanoid Yo-kai Category:Healer Role Yo-kai Category:Wicked Tribe Category:Yo-kai Introduced In Yo-kai Watch 2 Category:Wicked Executives Category:Yo-kai Exclusive To Yo-kai Watch 2: Psychic Specters Category:Rare Yo-kai